Wireless communication networks continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users and to demands for additional services. The increasing numbers of users and implementation of new services result in increased network complexity and drive the development of new standards. The Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), aims to increase the capacity and speed of wireless communication networks. A main component of the network architecture specified by the LTE standard is the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network. An EPC network may include nodes and functions that provide Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity to user equipment (UE) for data, voice, and multimedia services.
Wireless UEs may connect to a network via a base station. A base station may receive a wireless signal from a UE and transmit the signal via an electrical or optical connection to the provider network. An LTE base station is called an eNodeB. Each eNodeB may cover a particular geographic area serviced by the EPC network. When an eNodeB does not function properly, UEs in the particular geographic area covered by the eNodeB may experience an interruption in service. Maintaining continuous service coverage in a geographic area covered by an eNodeB that does not function properly may prove to be particularly troublesome.